Sojusz Dla Przyszłości
thumbSojusz Dla Przyszłości - ugrupowanie centrowe powstałe 4 stycznia 2011r. w wyniku fuzji trzech ugrupowań: Porozumienia Partii Centrum, Stronnictwa Obywatelskiego i Partii Wolności i Demokracji. Pierwszym liderem SDP była Angelika Kapica, do niedawna tę funkcję pełnił Bill Czerny. Partia opiera się na założeniach ideowego centryzmu oraz gospodarczego liberalizmu. Zasłynęła ze swojego ogromnego uporu w walce o wejście do p arlamentu. Mimo wielu wyborczych porażek nie poddali się i za siódmym razem osiągnęli wymarzony cel. Obecnie są jedną z najważniejszych sił w politickim parlamencie. Historia - kalendarium SDP 04.01.2011 r. - W wyniku porozumienia trzech partii powstaje nowe ugrupowanie „Sojusz Dla Przyszłości”. Pierwszą Przewodniczącą zostaje Angelika Kapica a pierwszym Skarbnikiem Jerzy Bucek. 08.01.2011 r. - Po dyskusji na forum i głosowaniu wchodzi w życie Statut Partii 15.01.2011 r. - Po wcześniejszych uzgodnieniach i głosowaniu Sojusz Dla Przyszłości przyjmuje swój Program partii. Pierwszą demokratycznie wybraną Przewodniczącą SDP zostaje Angelika Kapica. Pierwszym w historii Szefem do spraw Rekrutacji SDP zostaje Krystian Chrobry, Rzecznik Partii- Arkadia Nowicka 17.01.2011 r. - Pierwszym demokratycznie wybranym Skarbnikiem zostaje Bart Emka, natomiast Szefem do spraw Dyscypliny zostaje Patryk Kozak. Pierwsze wybory parlamentarne w których startuje Sojusz dla Przyszłości - 16 głosów (1.23%) 31.01.2011 r. - Drugie wybory parlamentarne - 45 głosów (2.03%) 9.02.2011 r. - Nagłe i szokujące odejście na emeryturę pierwszego skarbnika SDP wybranego w I demokratycznych wyborach partyjnych Barta Emki. Był współtwórcą fuzji i powstania Sojuszu Dla Przyszłości. W wyniku wyborów uzupełniających skarbnikiem został wybrany Al Bandit. 14.02.2011 - Trzecie wybory parlamentarne oraz wybory prezydenckie - 58 głosów (2.66%) Damazy Feliks Zamoysky zajmuję V lokatę z wynikiem 156 głosów (8.49%). 23-24.02.2011 r. - W wyniku demokratycznych wyborów w dniu 23-24 lutego na przewodniczącego SDP , na kolejna kadencję została wybrana Angelika Kapica zdobywając 11 głosów. Drugie miejsce zajął Damazy Feliks Zamoysky zdobywając 9 głosów. Skarbnikiem zostaje Al Bandit. 28.02.2011 r. - Czwarte wybory parlamentarne - 54 głosy (2,42%) 15.03.2011 r. - Piąte wybory parlamentarne oraz wybory prezydenckie - 68 głosów (2,97%) Damazy Feliks Zamoysky zajmuję odległą lokatę z wynikiem 25 głosów (1.36%) 28.03.2011 r. - Szóste wybory parlamentarne - 55 głosów (2,67%) 09.04.2011 r. - W wyniku demokratycznych wyborów w dniu 8 kwietnia na przewodniczącego SDP, na kolejną kadencję została wybrana Angelika Kapica zdobywając 9 głosów. Drugie miejsce zajął Krzysztof Fala zdobywając 7 głosów. Krzysztof Fala zostaje Skarbnikiem SDP. 11.04.2011 r. - Siódme wybory parlamentarne oraz wybory prezydenckie - 62 głosów (3.27%) - 9 mandatów parlamentarnych! Jerzy Bucek zajmuje IV lokatę z wynikiem 201 głosów (11,17%) 25.04.2011 r. - Ósme wybory parlamentarne - 136głosów (8,32%) - 26 mandatów parlamentarnych 09.05.2011 r. - Dziewiąte wybory parlamentarne oraz wybory prezydenckie - 138 głosów (8.40%) - 16 mandatów parlamentarnych. Krzysztof Fala zajmuje III lokatę z wynikiem 236 głosów (15,59%) 20.05.2011 r. - W wyniku demokratycznych wyborów w dniach 19-20 maja na Przewodniczącego SDP, został wybrany Al Bandit (zdobywając 15 głosów, drugie miejsce zajął Jerzy Bucek zdobywając 5 głosów). Krzysztof Fala zostaje ponownie Skarbnikiem. 25.05.2011 r. - W głosowaniu przyjęte zostają zmiany w statucie partii. 26.05.2011 r. - Dziewiąte wybory parlamentarne - 102 głosy (7.63%) - 15 mandatów parlamentarnych. 09.06.2011 r. - Dziesiąte wybory parlamentarne - 95 głosów (9,41%) - 20 mandatów parlamentarnych. Krzysztof Fala zajmuje II lokatę z wynikiem 155 głosów (15,58%) i wchodzi do drugiej tury w której uzyskuje wynik 462 głosy (47,48%) 23.06.2011 r. - Jedenaste wybory parlamentarne - 66 głosów (8,54%) - 18 mandatów parlamentarnych. Program SDP I. GOSPODARKA 1) Bez wątpienia jednym z najistotniejszych problemów dotykających nasze państwo jest kwestia bezpieczeństwa energetycznego. Niepewność dostaw, związana zarówno z nieprzewidywalnością państwa-źródła surowców jak i państw pośredniczących powinna być zmniejszona do minimum. Dla zagwarantowania obywatelom, przedsiębiorcom, a w końcu naszemu państwu jak najpewniejszego gruntu w kwestiach energetycznych proponujemy: a) dywersyfikację dostaw ropy i gazu, co jest podstawą bezpieczeństwa energetycznego i politycznego kraju. Ochroni to nas zarówno przed skutkami przerw w dostawach paliw energetycznych jak i wszelkiego rodzaju nacisków politycznych ze strony innych krajów. Dlatego nasza partia gorąco popiera pomysł rozszerzenia grona państw eskortujących wyżej wymienione surowce do naszego kraju do przynajmniej 3. Należy też zwrócić uwagę na zwiększenie krajowego wydobycia i ewentualne inwestycje w ten sektor na terenie naszego państwa b) rozwój alternatywnych źródeł energii, będący koniecznym krokiem w rozwoju energetycznym i technologicznym kraju. Tzw. technologie alternatywne (wykorzystujące energię wiatrową, słoneczną, wodną, geotermalną itp.) są wyjątkowo korzystne z punktu widzenia ekologii. Nasz kraj jest także zobowiązany do redukcji emisji dwutlenku węgla do atmosfery. Popularyzacja tego typu energii z pewnością wpłynie pozytywnie na ten konieczny proces. 2) Utworzenie elektrowni atomowej w naszym kraju. W punkcie 1b jest już mowa o rozwoju alternatywnych źródeł energii. Jednak budowa elektrowni atomowej w naszym kraju jest sprawą tak ważną, że zasługuje na oddzielny punkt. Otóż fakt że POLITIKA jest białą plamą na mapie Europy jeśli chodzi o wykorzystanie energii atomowej jest niepokojący. Ten sposób otrzymywania energii jest niezwykle wydajny w porównaniu z procesem spalania węgla. Jest zdecydowanie korzystniejszy dla środowiska oraz – wbrew niektórym opiniom – niemal całkowicie bezpieczny. Przy wyborze technologii oraz lokalizacji inwestycji państwo powinno kierować się przede wszystkich bezpieczeństwem i ochroną środowiska. 3) Wspieranie inwestycji zagranicznych. a) Wsparcie inwestycji zagranicznych jest konieczne dla prawidłowego rozwoju gospodarczego naszego kraju. Inwestycje zagraniczne spowodują wzrost liczby miejsc pracy czym przyczynią się do spadku bezrobocia. Przywiozą także kapitał. Wzrost zatrudnienia doprowadzi do wzrostu zamożności obywateli. Ci chętniej będą inwestowali swe pieniądze, także w firmy. Tak więc takie inwestycje pobudzą lokalny rynek a może w przyszłości przyczynią się do ekspansji Polskich firm poza granice kraju. b) Rozwój nowych technologii jest podstawą długoterminowej polityki gospodarczej państwa. Nowe rozwiązania poprawiają wydajność a co za tym idzie także sytuację finansową firm. Zapobiega także zbytniemu zestarzeniu się sprzętu co jak wiemy na dłuższą metę może mieć katastrofalne skutki. Aby tak się stało technologia musi być dopracowana i przemyślana. Dlatego nasza partia w pełni popiera rozwój innowacyjnych technologii na terenie naszego kraju. Dofinansowania projektów naukowych będą miały na celu rozwój technologii i wdrażanie ich w krajowej gospodarce 4) Proponujemy tzw. „program ekologiczny” to jest system ulg podatkowych dla przedsiębiorców inwestujących w odnawialne źródła energii. (patrz. 1b) 5) Uproszczenie biurokracji to konieczny krok do rozpędzenia Polskiej gospodarki. Konieczne jest uproszczenie procedur prawnych związanych z założeniem i prowadzeniem działalności gospodarczej. Przerost biurokracji działa paraliżująco. Zamierzamy wprowadzić do firm podpis elektroniczny, ułatwić ubieganie się o koncesje i zezwolenia, uprościć system podatkowy. Zaznaczamy przy tym, że państwo nie może wyrzec się całkowicie swoich kompetencji: nie jesteśmy zwolennikami nieograniczonego niczym wolnego rynku. 6) Sfera działalności gospodarczej musi być oparta na prywatnej własności środków produkcji. Tylko osoby angażujące prywatne środki finansowe są w stanie racjonalnie prowadzić przedsięwzięcia gospodarcze. Państwo nie może zajmować się zarządzaniem gospodarką. Należy dążyć do jak najszybszej prywatyzacji nierentownych zakładów w celu jak najmniejszej ingerencji państwa w gospodarkę. Zadaniem Państwa jest stymulowanie rozwoju gospodarki poprzez prowadzenie właściwej polityki (przede wszystkim podatkowej). 7)Opowiadamy się za zmianami w zakresie działalności związków zawodowych. Sprzeciwiamy się istnieniu przywilejów, które nie mają nic wspólnego z ochroną praw pracowników. Finansowanie związków zawodowych powinno być przejrzyste i musi opierać się tylko o składki członkowskie a zbyt daleko posunięte przywileje zarządu powinny być zlikwidowane. II. ARMIA 1) Stawiamy na Armię silną, nowoczesną i zawodową (likwidacja poboru). Należy dbać o jej dobre wyposażenie dokonując modernizacji istniejącego oraz zakupu nowego sprzętu. Priorytetem powinno być opracowanie nowych technologii wojskowych, które mają szansę stać się ciekawą ofertą eksportową. Armia ma być gwarantem suwerenności państwa i powinna podkreślać swoje znaczenie poprzez tradycję, historię i umiłowanie Ojczyzny. 2) Jesteśmy za obecnością w NATO i uczestnictwem wojsk w misjach pokojowych. Powinniśmy brać czynny udział w misjach stabilizacyjnych i antyterrorystycznych. Należy zadbać o odpowiednie przeszkolenie i stworzenie sieci szkół wojskowych (także wyższych), które będą zapleczem kadrowym dla Armii. Wojsko powinno pomagać ludziom w każdych warunkach (klęski żywiołowe, stany wyjątkowe). Należy stworzyć w tym celu Gwardię Narodową. 3) Armia powinna być jak najbardziej samowystarczalna. Wojsko powinno świadczyć usługi z zakresu projektowania i budowy obiektów, unieszkodliwiania ładunków wybuchowych, wyburzania budynków a także budowy dróg i mostów. 4) Stawiamy na Armię neutralną politycznie. Kontrolę nad nią powinien sprawować odpowiedni sztab ludzi. Jesteśmy za powołaniem Narodowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa składającej się z dowódców Armii, Premiera, Prezydenta, Ministra Obrony Narodowej oraz Sekretarza Stanu do spraw Obrony Narodowej. III. FINANSE 1) Uważamy, że realizacja zasady sprawiedliwości wymaga wprowadzenia równych stawek wobec różnych form dochodów. Opowiadamy się zatem za wprowadzeniem liniowego systemu podatkowego oraz likwidacją ulg podatkowych. Jedynym odstępstwem od tej zasady jest odpis wynikający z działalności charytatywnej, a także ulga dla firm społecznych oraz inwestujących w odnawialne źródła energii. Naszym zdaniem, maksymalne uproszczenie systemu podatkowego wpłynie na ograniczenie tzw. szarej strefy oraz sprawi, że ściągalność podatków będzie bardziej skuteczna. Wierzymy, że taki system podatkowy przyczyni się do tworzenia nowych miejsc pracy oraz do ogólnego wzrostu gospodarczego. 2) Uważamy, że konieczne jest też przeprowadzenie reformy systemu ubezpieczeń społecznych. Popieramy utrzymanie obligatoryjnego charakteru ubezpieczeń, ale proponujemy zastąpić Publiczny Monopol Ubezpieczeń Społecznych prywatnymi ubezpieczalniami. Wybór towarzystwa powinien być dobrowolnym prawem ubezpieczonego. Naszym zdaniem zmiany te spowodują urynkowienie i wzrost konkurencyjności na rynku ubezpieczeń społecznych. Proponujemy także rozpocząć działania zmierzające do likwidacji Skarbca Rolniczych Ubezpieczeń Społecznych. Wszystkie osoby prowadzące działalność rolniczą powinny być objęte obowiązkiem opłacania składek na ubezpieczenie społeczne oraz zdrowotne, których wysokość byłaby wprost proporcjonalna do wysokości osiągniętych przychodów. 3) Komercjalizacja szpitali jest konieczna do usprawnienia ich działania. Wykluczamy jednak możliwość odpłatnego leczenia. Już sprywatyzowane jednostki służby zdrowia dobitnie pokazują że jest to jak najbardziej możliwe. Dlatego popieramy dalsze urynkowienie sektora usług medycznych. Szpitale będące spółkami prawa handlowego z reguły oferują wyższy standard usług, lepiej też gospodarują pieniędzmi. Dzięki kontraktowi z NFZ świadczyłyby również bezpłatne usługi ubezpieczonym obywatelom; w ich poczet chcemy przyjąć rolników, do tej pory nie płacących składek na ubezpieczenie zdrowotne. Rozważymy przy tym wprowadzenie kilku stawek ubezpieczenia, uprawniających do usług medycznych w różnych zakresach. Jednocześnie zobowiązujemy państwo do utrzymywania tych ośrodków medycznych, które nie przynoszą zysków, są jednak żywotnie istotne dla bezpieczeństwa zdrowotnego społeczeństwa. 4) Każdy obywatel powinien mieć prawo przekazania 1% swojego podatku dla dowolnej organizacji pożytku publicznego lub związku wyznaniowego. Kościół i wszelkie związki wyznaniowe powinny zostać opodatkowane. Opodatkowanie powinno dotyczyć nieruchomości i dochodów Kościoła. 5) Uważamy, że podatki są zbyt wysokie dlatego opowiadamy się za ich zmniejszeniem. Spowoduje to rozwój gospodarki i wzrost inwestycji. Jesteśmy także za daleko idącą prywatyzacją i pozostawieniem bardzo nielicznych a zarazem strategicznych przedsiębiorstw w rękach państwowych. Ingerencję państwa w gospodarkę należy sprowadzić do niezbędnego minimum. 6) Prostytucja powinna być zalegalizowana a dochód czerpany z tego zajęcia powinien być opodatkowany w celu wyeliminowania szarej strefy i uzyskania dodatkowych wpływów do budżetu. 7) W celu zmniejszenia biurokracji i formalności nasze państwo powinno dążyć do likwidacji obowiązku składania rocznych deklaracji podatkowych. IV. SPRAWY WEWNĘTRZNE POLITYKA SPOŁECZNA 1) Uważamy, że harmonijny rozwój społeczno-gospodarczy wymaga prowadzenia przemyślanej polityki społecznej a dążenie do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa socjalnego jest obowiązkiem państwa demokratycznego. Pomoc społeczna ma na celu umożliwienie przezwyciężenia trudnych sytuacji życiowych, osobom, które nie są w stanie same ich pokonać, wykorzystując własne uprawnienia, zasoby i możliwości. Jednym z podstawowych narzędzi pomocy społecznej są zasiłki. Uważamy, że w miarę możliwości, powinny przybierać formą niepieniężną, np. imienne bony do apteki, księgarni. W celu zwiększenia efektywności takiej formy pomocy, należy ja uzależnić od aktywności osób, które się o nią ubiegają. Podstawową przesłanką przyznania świadczenia powinny być możliwości finansowe oraz opina pracownika socjalnego. 2) Pomoc socjalna, to nie tylko dystrybucja zasiłków, to także dystrybucja informacji. Realizacja tego zadania polegać ma m.in. na prowadzeniu poradnictwa psychologicznego i prawnego, na promocji idei tworzenia rodzin zastępczych, rozpowszechnianiu informacji o tym jak bronić się przed agresją w rodzinie, szkole, miejscu pracy, itp. 3) Ochrona rodziny powinna być jednym z najważniejszych zadań Państwa. Udzielanie pomocy i wspieranie jej rozwoju powinno stać się kluczowym elementem polityki naszego kraju. Przykładem takich działań jest częściowe finansowanie podstawowego posiłku dzieciom szkół podstawowych. 4) Jesteśmy za równouprawnieniem kobiet i mężczyzn na każdej płaszczyźnie życia społecznego 5) In vitro jako sposób leczenia bezpłodności zasługuje na pełne dofinansowanie w przypadku pozytywnej opinii Specjalnej komisji lekarskiej ds. leczenia bezpłodności. Komisja taka podejmowała by decyzję po analizie wszelkich dokumentów związanych z badaniami i dotychczasowym leczeniem bezpłodności. RYNEK PRACY Opowiadamy się, za częściową prywatyzacją Państwowych Urzędów Pracy. Uważamy, że firmy prywatne poradzą sobie z problemem bezrobocia skuteczniej i taniej. Proponujemy wprowadzić system dopłat dla prywatnego pośrednictwa pracy. Dopłaty byłyby rozbite na kilka rat i uzależnione od efektywności pracy pośrednictwa. Uważamy, że zasiłki dla osób bezrobotnych powinny być utrzymane, ale ich czas wypłacania nie powinien być dłuższy niż pół roku. Jako formę walki z bezrobociem proponujemy wsparcie dla programów edukacji ustawicznej. EDUKACJA I SPORT 1) Opowiadamy się za 8-klasowym systemem nauczania na poziomie podstawowym, przy czym ostatnie dwa lata szkoły powinny służyć ukierunkowaniu ucznia do dalszej nauki w innych szkołach w zależności od jego predyspozycji. Należy powrócić do systemu 4-letnich liceów ogólnokształcących, które będą przygotowywać uczniów do studiów oraz do systemu 3-letnich szkół zawodowych oraz 5-letnich techników, kończących się uzyskaniem tytułu zawodowego 2) Stworzenie Ogólnokrajowej Bazy Informacji Kadrowej (OBIK), która będzie zintegrowanym systemem informacyjnym na linii uczelnie-przedsiębiorstwa. System ten ma na celu zbieranie informacji od przedsiębiorców o potrzebach na rynku pracy w celu odpowiedniego doboru kierunków kształcenia adekwatnego do potrzeb. Będą to także punkty informacyjne pomagające absolwentom w założeniu firmy. 3) Opowiadamy się za stworzeniem systemu atrakcyjnych kredytów studenckich oraz utrzymaniem ulg dla studentów na przejazdy. 4) Jesteśmy za usunięciem ze szkół religii i wprowadzeniem przedmiotu „Wychowanie do życia w rodzinie” oraz „Kultury i Religie Świata”. Należy zwrócić także uwagę na zwiększenie ilości godzin wychowania fizycznego w szkole. 5) Akcja „Orliczek” czyli program dofinansowania z budżetu budowy boisk wielofunkcyjnych i hal sportowych. Kluby sportowe powinny być w rękach prywatnych a ich finansowanie powinno odbywać się na zasadach sponsoringu i reklamy. OCHRONA NIEPEŁNOSPRAWNYCH 1) Ochrona osób niepełnosprawnych przed społecznym wykluczeniem to jedno z ważniejszych zadań polityki socjalnej. Uważamy, że najefektywniejszym sposobem na społeczną integrację jest rehabilitacja zawodowa tych osób. Postulat ten pragniemy realizować poprzez wsparcie dla firm społecznych, czyli takich organizacji, które pełnią rolę firm komercyjnych, ale prowadzących działalność gospodarczą dla celów społecznych. Wsparcie to przyjęłoby formę nisko oprocentowanych pożyczek na rozpoczęcie działalności, ulgi podatkowej, lub preferencyjnych składek na ubezpieczenia społeczne. 2) Wierzymy, że każdy zasługuje na równy dostęp do placówek publicznych, takich jak: szkoła, ośrodki zdrowia, urzędy, dlatego uważamy, że wspierając ideę wyrównywania szans dla osób niepełnosprawnych powinniśmy dołożyć wszelkiej staranności, aby w miarę możliwości finansowej miasta bądź regionu, dążyć do likwidacji barier architektonicznych. WYMIAR SPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI 1) Opowiadamy się za zaostrzeniem kar w kodeksie karnym za najgroźniejsze przestępstwa oraz jesteśmy za skuteczną izolacją sprawców tych przestępstw. 2) Chcemy wprowadzenia tzw. elektronicznego systemu dozoru więźniów, którzy popełnili przestępstwa zagrożone karą do 2 lat pozbawienia wolności, a w przypadkach szczególnych do 4 lat pozbawienia wolności o ile Sąd tak postanowi. Dzięki temu zmniejszy się problem przepełnienia więzień i polepszą się warunki w zakładach karnych. 3) Jesteśmy za stworzeniem jednego centralnego Rejestru Długów, który pełnić będzie funkcje informacyjne oraz będzie odgrywał ważną rolę przy egzekucji należności. ADMINISTRACJA PAŃSTWOWA 1) Opowiadamy się za zmniejszeniem biurokracji oraz uproszczeniem procedur i skróceniem terminów załatwiania spraw. Należy przy tym dbać o dobre imię, warunki pracy i płacy urzędników oraz profesjonalne ich przeszkolenie. Każdy obywatel powinien mieć prawo wglądu do dokumentów prowadzonych w jego sprawie na każdym etapie postępowania. 2) Stawiamy na decentralizację Państwa i wzmocnienie roli samorządów. Każde województwo powinno posiadać swój budżet oraz odpowiednie władze (Sejmik Województwa, Marszałek i Wojewoda) 3) Chcemy wprowadzenia jednomandatowych okręgów wyborczych 4) Opowiadamy się za rozdziałem Kościoła od Państwa a w konsekwencji za równouprawnieniem wyznaniowym 5) Chcemy rezygnacji ze zbędnych formularzy wypełnianych w urzędach i sprzeciwiamy się długim terminom załatwiania spraw. Obywatel nie może być wysyłany od urzędu do urzędu w celu zdobycia zaświadczeń i dokumentów. Administracja państwowa powinna mieć większe zaufanie do obywateli dlatego chcemy wprowadzenia jednego formularza, który zastąpiłby kilka innych. Obywatel wypełniałby jeden formularz podając wszystkie niezbędne dane bez konieczności przedstawiania zaświadczeń z innych urzędów. Podanie fałszywych danych wiązałoby się z odpowiedzialnością karną. 6) Urząd powinien szanować czas obywateli dlatego każde przekroczenie terminów wymaganych prawem będzie skutkować wydaniem pozytywnej decyzji wobec wnioskującego. V. SPRAWY ZAGRANICZNE 1) Wobec wielkich wyzwań, przed jakimi stoi nasz kraj i jego sojusznicy jednym z najistotniejszych elementów wizji politycznej powinien być ten, który odnosi się do polityki zagranicznej. Choćby znaczący postęp państw takich jak Środkowe Państwo Rowerów wymaga od nas jakiegoś rodzaju reakcji. W naszym odczuciu najrozsądniejszą odpowiedzią na tworzenie się czy też umacnianie mocarstw globalnych tak, aby być dla nich równorzędnym partnerem jest umocnienie Unii Bardziej Europejskiej jako jednolitego organizmu, prowadzącego równie jednolitą politykę wobec państw trzecich, ale także zwalczanie jej niedoskonałości wewnętrznych. Proponujemy więc nadanie UBE tożsamości prawnej. 2) Dążymy do nadania szerszych praw jedynemu wybieranemu w wyborach powszechnych organowi Unii – Parlamentowi Europejskiemu. Proponujemy zwiększenie roli PE w procesie legislacyjnym Unii, a także wprowadzenie odpowiedzialności przed nim Komisji Europejskiej 3) Jesteśmy za wprowadzenie instytucji referendum ogólno-unijnego oraz zmianą w sposobie podejmowania decyzji w ramach Rady UBE, a więc rezygnacja z zasady jednomyślności 4) Opowiadamy się za wprowadzeniem instytucji Sekretarza ds. Zagranicznych dla ujednolicenia polityki wspólnoty wobec państw/organizacji z zewnątrz oraz wzmocnienia jej głosu i pozycji w świecie. Dla usprawnienia realizacji założeń polityki zagranicznej proponujemy również stworzenie korpusu dyplomatycznego Unii. Opowiadamy się za współpracą militarną, polityczną oraz gospodarczą ze Stanami Niezwykle Zjednoczonymi. 5) Należy podjąć prace nad uwspólnotowieniem problemu energetyki poprzez budowę sieci gazo-, czy też ropociągów na całym terytorium Unii, a także oddanie kompetencji w zawieraniu umów na dostawy w ręce Komisji Europejskiej 6) W czasach postępującej integracji europejskiej w ramach UBE zdajemy się niekiedy zapominać o tym, jak istotna jest polityka wobec naszych sąsiadów i państw naszego regionu – szczególnie wobec tych, z którymi dzielimy niemal bliźniaczą historię , dotkniętą kilkoma dekadami radykalnie ograniczonej suwerenności, zwieńczonymi w większości wypadków uzyskaniem bądź odzyskaniem pełnej niepodległości. Niepodległości, która w każdym z owych państw przyniosła nowe, niezwykle trudne wyzwania. Wyzwania, którym niekiedy potrafiono stawić czoła wspólnie – poprzez rozbudowywanie umów o wolnym handlu, ale także poprzez wspólne obieranie priorytetów w polityce zagranicznej i tworzenie kolejnych instytucji, przyczyniających się do wzrostu znaczenia regionu, a w efekcie każdego z państw wchodzących w jego skład, w Europie. 7) Dziś, gdy system demokratyczny jest normą w niemal wszystkich państwach regionu, a członkostwo w UBE jeśli nie jest jeszcze faktem, to widać je w nie tak dalekiej perspektywie, należy zdefiniować priorytety polityki regionalnej Europy środkowej i środkowo-wschodniej, a także określić, jakimi narzędziami powinniśmy realizować nasze cele. Wciąż aktualnym problemem jest często niezbyt przychylna nam polityka Imperium Niedźwiedziego, której często zdają się nie dostrzegać nasi unijni sojusznicy z zachodu. Wobec tego proponujemy utworzenie stałej koalicji państw Europy środkowej, mającej na celu lobbowanie na arenie UBE na rzecz przemian, projektów korzystnych dla naszej mini-wspólnoty. Koalicja miałaby stałe instytucje, jak spotkania głów państw czy też odpowiednich ministrów regularnie, raz do roku oraz w trybie nadzwyczajnym – przy okazji konkretnych problemów omawianych przez organy unijne. Spotkania mogłyby, ale nie musiałyby owocować wspólnym stanowiskiem państw koalicji na szczytach unijnych. Uważamy, że w tym właśnie kierunku powinien ewoluować projekt o Porozumieniu Partnerstwa Regionalnego. 8) W zakresie współpracy z państwami regionu nienależącymi do UBE bez wątpienia POLITIKA jest państwem na tyle dużym i rozwiniętym na tle regionu, aby być motorem napędowym prac nad rozszerzaniem procesu integracji na państwa będące obecnie jedynie bezpośrednimi sąsiadami Unii, a nie jej członkami. W związku z tym to właśnie nasze państwo powinno podjąć się organizacji takich inicjatyw jak: • stopniowe włączanie państw regionu spoza UBE do strefy wolnego handlu poprzez promowanie takiego rozwiązania w instytucjach wspólnotowych przez PPR • wspieranie demokratycznych stronnictw w państwach, w których demokracja nie jest jeszcze funkcjonującym systemem. Wszak sama izolacja niedemokratycznych władz w dalszej perspektywie nie przyniesie korzyści nikomu • zapraszanie przedstawicieli państw spoza UBE na spotkania PPR, a być może również włączenie ich w skład Porozumienia. Takie działanie pozwoli na sprawdzenie zdolności owych państw do działania we wspólnocie, a także pozwoli bliżej przyjrzeć się zarówno istniejącym brakom, jak i osiągniętym sukcesom państw pretendujących do członkostwa. Nie mamy więc wątpliwości, że współpraca regionalna powinna mieć zarówno charakter gospodarczy, jak i polityczny. Powinna być prowadzona intensywnie zarówno wobec państw, które już działają w UBE, jak i tych dopiero do tego pretendujących. Powinna być też w miarę możliwości zinstytucjonalizowana, co pozwoli na podniesienie jej wagi i roli. 9) Walutę euro powinno się przyjąć jak najszybciej. Najlepiej żeby stało się to w sprzyjającym okresie gospodarczym dla Politiki. Ponadto jesteśmy za jak najbardziej efektywnym wykorzystywaniem funduszy europejskich. 10) Postępująca integracja z UBE wcale nie musi oznaczać zagrożenia dla zachowania tożsamości narodowej państw. Dlatego proponujemy: - promocję i krzewienie za granicą Politickiej kultury oraz historii i tradycji. - budowę silnej pozycji państwa Politika w Unii Bardziej Europejskiej - pomoc rodakom mieszkającym za granicą zarówno tym pozostającym tam na stałe jak również pragnącym powrócić do kraju. Statut partii ''1. CZŁONKOWIE PARTII ''1. Członkiem Sojuszu Dla Przyszłości może zostać każda osoba, której doktryna wyznaczana przez system pozwala na zgłoszenie do partii. 2. O przyjęciu lub nie osoby do partii decyduje jednoosobowo przewodniczący. 3. Członkowie Sojuszu Dla Przyszłości są zobowiązani do regularnego odbijania karty pracy. 4. Członkowie Sojuszu Dla Przyszłości zasiadający w parlamencie są zobowiązani do regularnego głosowania nad ustawami. 5. Każdy członek partii zobligowany jest do działania na rzecz i dla jej dobra które jest wartością nadrzędną! ''2. WŁADZE PARTII ''1. W Sojuszu Dla Przyszłości władzę sprawuje Zarząd, składający się z Przewodniczącego, Skarbnika, Przewodniczącego Klubu Parlamentarnego i Rzecznika 2. Najwyższym urzędem w Sojuszu Dla Przyszłości jest Przewodniczący. 3. Przewodniczący wspierany jest przez Skarbnika i pozostałych członków Zarządu. 4. Do obowiązków Przewodniczącego należy czuwanie nad porządkiem dyskusji na forum partyjnym, zarządzanie głosowań partyjnych, organizowanie wyborów partyjnych, negocjowanie na szczeblu międzypartyjnym w imieniu partii; w tym zakładanie lub akceptowanie zaproszeń do koalicji oraz ogólny nadzór nad bieżącą działalnością partii. Przewodniczący może przekazać poszczególne obowiązki innym organom władzy partyjnej. 5. Skarbnik jest najbliższym doradcą Przewodniczącego a także jego zastępcą na czas nieobecności. Do obowiązków skarbnika należy też śledzenie sytuacji finansowej partii a w związku z tym również proponowanie wydatków partyjnych. Jest on również strażnikiem dyscypliny partyjnej. Do tych obowiązków należy pilnowanie regularności odbijania karty pracy, nadzór nad wątkiem usprawiedliwień nieobecności, wysyłanie PW do nieaktywnych członków i tych co nie odbijają regularnie kart pracy oraz przedstawianie Zarządowi na forum partyjnym list nieaktywnych członków z stosownymi wnioskami. 6. Przewodniczący Klubu Parlamentarnego przewodzi Klubowi Parlamentarnemu partii. Do jego obowiązków należy pilnowanie regularności głosowania przez parlamentarzystów, przedstawianie Zarządowi list nieaktywnych Parlamentarzystów ze stosownymi wnioskami oraz zamieszczanie opinii partyjnych odnośnie ustaw na Mównicy Sejmowej (tzw. rekomendacje) o ile umowa koalicyjna nie stanowi inaczej. 7. Rzecznik prowadzi politykę informacyjną partii. Do jego obowiązków należy śledzenie rankingów i sporządzanie okresowych analiz rankingowych Partii z wnioskami a także organizowanie kampanii wyborczych. Odpowiada on również za ciągłe pozyskiwanie nowych członków poprzez wysyłanie PW rekrutacyjnych oraz prowadzenie wątku rekrutacyjnego na Forum Politiki. ''3. WYBORY WŁADZ PARTII ''1. Zarząd partii z wyjątkiem Przewodniczącego Klubu Parlamentarnego, jest wybierany na 42-dniową kadencję poprzez wybory wewnątrzpartyjne. 2. Zgłoszenia do wyborów na funkcję Przewodniczącego są dokonywane w wątku „Kampania i wybory Przewodniczącego” na forum partyjnym do 35 dnia kadencji (tydzień przed końcem) urzędującego Przewodniczącego. 3. Kampania kończy się ogłoszeniem przez Przewodniczącego jawnych wyborów w wątku „Kampania i wybory Przewodniczącego” 4. Głos w wyborach można oddawać przez całą dobę od ogłoszenia ich przez Przewodniczącego. Wybory powinny odbyć się w 40 dniu urzędowania dotychczasowego Przewodniczącego. 5. Po podliczeniu głosów dotychczasowy Przewodniczący zarządza systemowe głosowanie nad zmianą na stanowisku Przewodniczącego. Powinien to uczynić w 41 dniu swojego urzędowania. 6. Zgłoszenia do wyborów na funkcję Skarbnika są dokonywane w wątku „Wybory Skarbnika”. Składanie kandydatur odbywa się przez dwa dni począwszy od 39 dnia urzędowania dotychczasowego Przewodniczącego. 7. Wybory Skarbnika odbywają się poprzez głosowanie jawne w wątku „Wybory Skarbnika”. Głosowanie powinno odbyć się w 41 dniu urzędowania dotychczasowego Przewodniczącego. 8. Po podliczeniu głosów Przewodniczący zarządza systemowe głosowanie nad zmianą na stanowisku Skarbnika. Powinien to uczynić w 42 dniu swojego urzędowania. 9. Zgłoszenia na stanowisko Rzecznika są dokonywane w wątku „Wybory Rzecznika”. Składanie kandydatur odbywa się przez dwa dni począwszy od 40 dnia urzędowania dotychczasowego Przewodniczącego. 10. Wybory Rzecznika odbywają się poprzez głosowanie jawne w odpowiednim wątku. Głosowanie powinno odbyć się w 42 dniu urzędowania Przewodniczącego. 11. Zgłoszenia do wyborów na funkcję Przewodniczącego Klubu Parlamentarnego może dokonać tylko parlamentarzysta w wątku „KP SDP” na forum partyjnym. Zgłaszanie kandydatur następuje w dniu ogłoszenia wyników wyborów parlamentarnych 12. Prawo do oddania głosu na Przewodniczącego Klubu Parlamentarnego mają tylko parlamentarzyści 13. Kadencja Przewodniczącego Klubu Parlamentarnego pokrywa się z kadencją Parlamentu. 14. Nie można łączyć dwóch lub więcej funkcji w Zarządzie. 15. Dopuszcza się możliwość startu jednej osoby w wyborach na kilka stanowisk. W przypadku wygranej w wyborach na dwa stanowiska (lub więcej) osoba, która wygrała powinna wybrać tylko jedno stanowisko. 16. Jeśli kandydat, który wygrał rezygnuje ze sprawowanej funkcji to jego następcą zostaje ten, kto uzyskał drugi wynik podczas wyborów. 17. W przypadku szczególnym jakim jest brak zgłoszeń kandydatów na którekolwiek ze stanowisk Przewodniczący, po konsultacjach z pozostałymi Członkami Zarządu ma prawo powołać na wakujące stanowisko kandydata z pominięciem procedury wyborczej. 18. Każdy z organów władz Sojuszu Dla Przyszłości może zostać odwołany ze swojej funkcji przed końcem kadencji. Wymaga to podania o wotum nieufności dla jednego z nich lub Zarządu jako całości podpisanego przez co najmniej 5 członków partii przedstawionego na forum partyjnym. Przedstawienie takiego podania owocuje zarządzeniem przez Przewodniczącego lub Skarbnika sondażu partyjnego trwającego 24 godziny. Wyniki sondażu są wiążące i decydują o pozostawieniu lub odwołaniu ze stanowiska. Wszelkie formalności związane ze zmianami na stanowiskach partyjnych mogą zająć maksymalnie 7 dni od ogłoszenia wyników sondażu w wypadku Przewodniczącego(odwołanie przewodniczącego skutkuje przedwczesnymi wyborami) lub 2 dni w wypadku pozostałych organów władz partii. ''4. SYSTEM KAR ''1. Członkowie Sojuszu Dla Przyszłości w wypadku niepodporządkowywania się niniejszemu regulaminowi lub umowom koalicyjnym, które zawiera partia mogą ponieść konsekwencje w postaci upomnienia lub wydalenia z partii. 2. Członkowie Sojuszu Dla Przyszłości mogą zostać upomniani przez Przewodniczącego, Skarbnika lub innego członka Zarządu przez wiadomość prywatną lub w odpowiednim wątku na forum partyjnym. 3. Upomnienie wykorzystywane jest przez władze partii w sytuacjach, gdy: - członek partii nie odbija karty pracy przez co najmniej 7 dni; - członek partii godzi w jej dobre imię poprzez wypowiedzi na forach zewnętrznych; - członek partii obraża inne partie lub poszczególne osoby; - parlamentarzysta z ramienia partii nie bierze udziału w głosowaniach nad trzema ustawami z rzędu; - parlamentarzysta z ramienia partii głosuje ewidentnie wbrew rekomendacjom partyjnym lub koalicyjnym. Przepis ten obowiązuje tylko wówczas, gdy partia lub koalicja do której przynależy Sojusz Dla Przyszłości przedstawia regularnie opinie na forum partyjnym, koalicyjnym lub na mównicy sejmowej. - członek partii przebywał w więzieniu za popełnione przestępstwo 4. Wydalenie z partii może nastąpić gdy: - członek partii nie odbija karty pracy przez co najmniej 7 dni; - członek partii nie zmieni postępowania po 3-krotnym upomnieniu przez władze partii; - parlamentarzysta z ramienia partii nie bierze udziału w głosowaniach nad 4 ustawami z rzędu; - członek partii dwa razy z rzędu przebywał w więzieniu za popełnione przestępstwo 5. Władze partii mogą zdecydować o niestosowaniu kar wobec osób które bądź usprawiedliwiły nieobecność, bądź też rozstały się z grą, jednak z powodów sentymentalnych postanowiły pozostać w partii. Wyjątki dotyczą jedynie kwestii odbijania karty i głosowania w parlamencie. ''5. WARUNKI ZMIANY REGULAMINU ''1. Wniosek o zmianę fragmentu lub całości regulaminu może zaproponować każdy członek Sojuszu Dla Przyszłości poprzez przesłanie wiadomości prywatnej do Przewodniczącego lub zamieszczenie swoich propozycji na forum partyjnym. 2. Jeżeli wniosek zostaje przesłany do Przewodniczącego, ma on obowiązek poinformować o tym na forum partyjnym w celu uzyskania opinii pozostałych członków partii. 3. Po zamieszczeniu wniosku na forum partyjnym przez wnioskodawcę lub Przewodniczącego, propozycje zmian muszą uzyskać przynajmniej 5 pozytywnych opinii, zanim uruchomiona zostanie dalsza procedura. 4. W razie uzyskania wystarczającego poparcia dla propozycji zmian, wniosek zostaje poddany pod głosowanie partyjne w formie 24-godzinnej ankiety. 5. Poprawki zostają przyjęte w razie uzyskania bezwzględnej większości głosów „za” w głosowaniu. Kategoria:Partie Kategoria:Sojusz Dla Przyszłości Kategoria:Partie Kategoria:Sojusz Dla Przyszłości